Final Fantasy 7: Phantom of Dreams
by Chewbakka
Summary: This takes place like 40 years before the Metore Crisis. And all is not going right with The last remaining Cetra But then It ends up in the present time.Which get's on the real point of veiw. Please R
1. Prologue

Final Fantasy 7: Phantom of Dreams

Proluge

Disclamer: I don't own the game characters or locations so there!

It was the 2788 B.C. on the Planet and The Planet felt that it was in danger any time now. So it created a race called Cetra, Cetra were

magic made people who's job was to protect the planet... But unfortunently, over 3000 years have passed with one Cetra remaining, by

the name of Infalna. She had lived up her life by a protecter or known as bodyguard, who looked very similar to Ifalna. Her name was

Clodette. An organization called Shinra had planed a mission to capture Cetra and use them for experiments to overthrow there power

for the planet. Leaving the rest up to them to destroy the Planet.

At the head quarters of Shinra, In Midgar. In a meting in the confrance room. They were Discussing about JENOVA's life form. "What is

she? A Cetra, or an alian creature who landed on this planet over 3000 years ago?" declaired President Shinra. "Sir, we have results that

she might be the very first Cetra. Who then got to become an alien Creature" said a co. worker John. "Impossible! That's just

impossible!" the president yelled back. "Don't get all angry at us President Shinra" replied John again, "He could be right" said another co.

worker Ruecky. Ruecky handed the result proof to John to show him what is really is. "Oh...I get it now..." replied the president. "Alright

everyone! meetings over so get packed up!" said President Shinra.

Ifalna was looking out the window in the quiet town of clam. With her bodyguard Clodette. Clodette noticed danger comming ahead,

"Come on Ifalna Let's go!"

TBC

AN: Well that was a short time. And I wish I had a companion too. So stay toon of the nex Chapter comming up!


	2. Alone

Present:

Disclaimer: I don't own any of FF7's stuff okay!

As the people of Shinra came in, They took Clodette instead of Ifalna. "I wonder ware Clodette is now…" said Ifalna. She was alone for

hours. Just so alone that she could not bare to see what had happened to her bodyguard. She looked at the clock and saw that it was

11:30 PM. "It's getting kind of late, mabey I should get ready for bed." She murmered to herself. Her eyes were very, very tired and

weary. She yawned real big and slept on the floor of the stairs.

TBC

AN: Well that was short! The really sad thing is in the next chapter so don't miss out!


	3. I Will Promis

Chapter 2: The depressing time has come

Disclamer: Once again I don't own any thing of the game propperties.

The Ifalna got up off the floor. "How did I managed to fall asleep on here?" she said. "You were probably so woried about Clodette" a

voice behind her said. "Who are you?" said Ifalna. "The names Professor Gast, and I have sad news about you bodyguard" he said. Ifalna

gasped in fright. "Wha...What happeded!" She screamed with true concern. "Well Clodette was taken by the Shinra they did

expereiments on her and found out that she was not a real Cetra. So they killed her shortly after" replied Gast. "Oh my gods!" Ifalna said

in sorow. She started crying and worndering how will she live to protect the planet.

Ifalna was complaining to Gast andtried toconvince him to marry her to just have a child." I want to get married to you and have a

child to be half Cetra to protect the Planet in my own will" she sobed. "I don't think I could do that" he replied. "If you do, I will protect

And our child. And then he or she could protect the planet. Because only Cetra can hear the cry of the planet. And when the Cetra hear

it, they help out and prey for holy" She said with more enthusiasm. Gast turned back to her. "I promise I will protect you and we could

get married and have our own child." He said.


	4. Past and Present

Ch. 3 : Past to Presesnt

Disclaimer: I don't ownFF7 so there.

The years had past. Ifalna had had a daughter named Aeris, after Shinra had captured her and killed Gast. Good thing was that an

Organization called Soldier came and helped her escape with her child. She knew that she was sick and was going to die soon so she

gave up her child to Elmyra in the Sector 5 Slums. Shortly she gave up Aeris, she became even more ill and died.

Over 20- 22 years latter...

A young girl by the name of Aeris appearedin the dark ally way with some mysteriouse green light. "Who's there?" She asked. She

walked on foward selling flowers. "Hey girl you SOLDIER is going to prepare an attack on the close by mako reactor!" a man told her.

She mooved on aware of what was going to happen.

On the train station of the mako reactor.

A steem train came in appearance at the mako reactor stop. "Who goes there?" shouted a lutenuite guard. A machine gun appeared out

of the train an shot both of the guards of the reactor. "Okay Clear!" said Jessie and Biggs. Everyone got off the train Getting ready to set

the bomb in the mako pump.

TBC

AN: Well alot had happened so far. stey tooned for the next exciting episode of the next chapeter!


End file.
